paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Humble beginnings
This story is by The-Rootbeer-Queen. Updating may be slow. Summary The story of how the Twilight town branch of the PAW patrol was created. Characters Main Seven pups Ryder Katie Tundra Coke Trayci Hera Meggie Twiga Flare Finnius Gaia Butch Darrel Story some time ago... Coke stood nervously at the Police dog academy admission line. He was one of the few Boxers allowed in, and was determined to do a good job. Though he didn't know if he could make it, it all seemed so stressful. He was just a puppy, only a few months old. Maybe he could wait a year before coming back... But as he turned to go back, the proud look on his owners face kept flashing in his mind. He had only just been dropped off, and had said his goodbyes. He had no idea if he'd see them again, but they sure looked proud. He would stay for them. Looking around at the other dogs, he noticed a small German shepherd puppy was among them. Not only that, but he looked his age as well! Slowly he edged closer to the puppy, desperate for some relation. "Pretty crazy isn't it?" He asked the puppy, shooting him a friendly smile. The puppy returned the glance, though worry was heavy in his gaze. "Yeah! I'm only a couple months old and already I'm going to be training with tough police dogs..." he said nervously. "Well I guess that just means we have talent! Why else would we be chosen this early?" Coke pointed out. The German Shepherd puppy brightened at that. "Hey! I guess your right..." the puppy said stopping to think for a second. Then as if suddenly realizing he had yet to introduce himself, the puppy turned to give a toothy grin at him. "My names Chase! What about you?" He asked. "Names Coke. Like the soda" He said proudly. "Well Coke, I don't feel so nervous knowing I'm not the only puppy in the force! Maybe we can be friends?" Chase asked. "Haha same here! And you can count on it." Coke joked. The two pups began chatting, unaware of the fact that what was to come would result in their being friends for life the present... Chase yawned as he slowly awoke from his dreaming. He could have sworn that it was important... but couldn't remember it. Zuma stuck his head inside and smiled. "Glad to see youwe awake Chase." He said. Chase yawned again, but returned the smile. "Did I miss anything?" He asked. "No, we'we not even thewe yet." Zuma said. Ryder was taking the pups on a trip to Twilight town. He wanted to give them a break, and he had heard about it and thought it was the perfect place. Chase, curious about what it would look like, headed to the window and peeked outside. Rolling plains were as far as the eye could see. "Are we supposed to be in a desert? Aren't we supposed to be in mountains?" Chase asked Ryder. "Feels strange doesn't it. But yes, this is the right route." He said smiling. Chase turned his attention back to the window. Skye came to join him. "Oh! Look over there, I can see some deer!" Skye called. Chase looked in that direction, and saw a herd of 3-4 deer, they seemed a little out of place in the rolling desert. But eventually, his head felt heavy... and slowly he drifted into sleep again. (Scene change: Chase's badge) Chase was shaken awake by Ryder. "We're here!" Ryder told him excitedly. Chase got up, half asleep, but quickly woke up. He looked out of Ryders windshield and he gasped in awe at the giant city around him. Everywhere he looked he could see tall buildings that seemed to touch the sky. He had never seen anything like it. Finally, he got up and walked over to the window again. All the pups had already crowded around it, oohing and ahhing at the amazing sights. Chase tried to look over their heads, but it was hard. Finally he gave up and sat across from them. Ryder pulled into a hotel, it had been hard trying to find a hotel willing to allow dogs. But since this was the famed PAW patrol, they eventually found somewhere to stay. "Come on pups, I'll check in, then we'll get to our room." He called as he walked away, but letting the pups out. The pups followed after Ryder, but just as Chase was about to go inside, he saw the backside of a dog as it went towards the back alley. Now normally this wouldn't surprise him or catch his attention, but he felt something familiar from the glimpse he had seen. Curious, he followed after it into the back alley. Immediately, he heard the sound of growls as the dog tried to find scraps. Chase gulped, he hadn't exactly thought this through. "Hello?" Chase called. The growling stopped, and everything became silent. Chase could barely make out the outline of a dog. Suddenly, it turned towards him. "WHO'S THERE?!" It cried. Chase froze at the voice. He could have sworn he knew it from somewhere. "I'm Chase, and I don't want to hurt you." Chase called. A few moments passed, then the dog came closer. Chase felt nervous as it sniffed. "Wait... Chase.. As in Chase the police pup?" The voice asked skeptically, but also more friendly. "Y-yes...? You are?" He asked. "It's me, Coke! You remember, from police training?" Coke said coming into the light. Chase gasped, recognizing the pup immediately. "Coke?! No way! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you! How are you doing?! Have things been going well? What are you doing here?! I thought you were a police dog, isn't that what the purpose of police dog training was for?" Chase said, blurting out question after question. Coke, who's tail had been wagging furiously until the last two questions. He now looked a little bit sadder. "I'm.. doing okay. Surviving. I guess I'll just answer the last two questions first. Well, I was ''a police dog.. but you know... I always knew that I wouldn't fit in, I was one of the few boxers on the force. But they never really accepted me as an actual police dog. Except for my partner. But then he was killed in action. They took the opportunity to kick me out. I came looking for some scraps." Coke explained sadly. Chase looked at his old friend sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, you were always such an amazing police dog, I just wish others could see it..." Chase said trying to comfort his friend. "CHASE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryder called worriedly, the other pups calling as well. "I gotta go, but I'll see you again later." Chase said, hurrying away. Coke just sat and watched him go. "...Bye." he said finally. Chase hurriedly raced back to where Ryder and the other pups had been looking for him. As soon as they saw him, they looked relieved. Skye especially looked pleased to see him alive and untouched. "Be careful Chase, Twilight Town isn't like Adventure bay." Ryder warned him. Chase nodded. "I know. But I didn't just wander off, I saw a dog that kinda looked familiar, I followed him and it turned out he was a old friend of mine named Coke. He and I trained together back when I was first learning to be a police dog." He explained. All the pups exchanged glances. "Really?! What are the odds! Do you think I could maybe meet him?" Skye asked him. "Sure! I'd love for you to meet him." Chase nodded. "I want to meet him too!" Marshall cried. "Me too dude!" Zuma cried. Suddenly all the pups were excited, wanting to meet this old friend of Chase. Ryder finally calmed them down after a few minutes. "Chase, do you think we could all come and meet your friend?" Ryder asked him. Chase nodded. "Sure! I think it would be good if my old friend met my new ones." He said with a smile. He turned and led the pups to the alley where he could hear Coke tearing through the trash. "Hey Coke, would you mind coming and meeting a few of my friends?" Chase asked. Coke froze, then relaxed realizing it was Chase. Cautiously, he approached the group of dogs, not noticing Ryder at first. "uh... Hi there... I'm Coke." He said nervously, introducing himself to the group of pups. Then he noticed Ryder and froze. He began to tremble and whimper. Ryder seemed to notice this, and looked at Chase worriedly. "Hey Coke... It's okay... Ryder is my friend and he loves dogs. He's not going to hurt you..." Chase told him, taken aback. It was then that Chase realized that it wasn't Ryder that he was looking at. Chase turned his gaze behind Ryder and saw that a dog catcher truck was visible. Aghast, Chase turned to look at his friend. "You have dog catchers here..." Chase trailed off. There were no dog catchers in adventure bay. Coke merely nodded. Ryder looked back, just as shocked as Chase felt. He began to fall into deep thoughts as the pups introduced themselves. "I'm Zuma! Nice to meet you." Zuma told Coke. "I'm Skye yip yip!" "I'm Rubble!" "I'm Marshall!" "I'm Rocky!" "I'm Tundra, nice to meet you." When they were all done Coke looked around in bewilderment. "It's nice to meet you all as well!" He told them, a warm smile on his face and his tiny tail was wagging non stop. "Hey Coke, why don't you come stay with us in our apartment and you and Chase can catch up?" Ryder asked. Coke gasped. "Are you sure?!" he cried. Ryder nodded. "well... Okay then! I haven't had a nice place to sleep in forever..." He admitted wistfully. All eight pups followed Ryder as he led them around to the front and into the hotel. The clerk frowned at the new dog that had come in with them, but when Ryder explained that he was with them he let them through. Their room was at the top floor in a rather large room. Looking around Coke realized that this must have been really expensive. He felt guilty more than ever knowing that he had been able to come. "Are you ''absolutely sure it's okay for me to stay here?" He wondered for what felt like the millionth time. Ryder shot him a grin and nodded. Before he could ask one more time, Chase took him by the paw and pulled him into a corner to try and talk to him. The boys spent the next two hours catching up, trying to get to know each others lives. "It seems like you're living the dream life. Adventure bay must be calm and safe with you guys around to protect it. Nothing like here, that's for sure." Coke said. Chase looked at Coke curiously. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Well, it's just that the judicial system here doesn't work very well. Most of the police and firemen don't even want their jobs, and were forced into it. A lot of crime goes unsolved and are let off to easy. There are a lot of dogs on the streets that have formed street gangs and like to cause a bit of trouble. Too many problems are ignored and not enough is done." Coke explained to him matter-of-factly, he made it sound like it was natural. Chase stared at his friend for a moment. An idea was forming in his head. It would fix both Twilight Town's problem... and Coke's. He needed to talk to Ryder about this. "Hey Coke, I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder as he hurried over to Ryder in a ball of excitement. Ryder had been messing with his pup pad when he noticed Chase and put it down. "Hey Ryder. Can I talk with you for a second?" He asked, his eyes shining like stars and his tail was a waving flag. He was unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Ryder held his gaze for a moment and nodded. Excitedly, Chase began to explain his idea. (Scene change: PAW patrol symbol) The next day, Coke yawned and stretched on the bed that he shared with Chase and Marshall. They had been given four beds in this room, one for Ryder and three more for the pups to lay on. Coke hadn't slept this well in months. The first thing he noticed was that Chase's human friend Ryder was gone. Immediately alert, Coke turned to shake Chase awake, then stopped. He giggled as he watched his friend snore in an undignified position, but then shook it off, reminding himself that he needed to let him know. But as soon as he was about to touch him... "Rise and shine pups! I've got some very important news!" Ryder called as he burst through the door. Immediately, Chase was awake and jumping off the bed. It took a few moments for Coke to process what had just happened. He had never seen his friend move that fast. So whatever that meant, he knew he would need to pay close attention. He jumped off and sat next to Ryder as the other pups gathered around. "All right, so last night Chase told me something very interesting. He explained to me about what his friend Coke said about this city. Twilight Town is in a bit of chaos at the moment, crime is going unsolved, problems are popping up everywhere and no one is doing anything about it. Well Chase and I had an idea of how to help, and I was just talking to the mayor of this city." Ryder paused, seeing the hopeful look on Chase's face. "Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news wouldn't make sense if I didn't share the good news first, so I'll share the good news. We are allowed to form the Twilight Town PAW patrol-" He paused at the outburst of gasps from the pups. "Does that mean we're staying here?! But I like Adventure bay!" Skye cried. "This is amazing! I'm so-" Chase started to say but Ryder silenced him. "We're not staying here Skye, it means we are going to find some pups from this city to make the patrol and train them. However, the mayor said that we could only do this if we can get nine pups to join, train them, and then prove that they will do a better job at helping Twilight town than the current system." he explained. This was met with dead silence. Chase was excited and sure they could do it, but also very nervous to think what would be at stake if they failed. But the silence was finally broken by Coke. "WOOHOO! This would be wonderful! If we had a PAW patrol here, we wouldn't have to worry!" He cried. Chase turned to look at his friend with a smile. "Coke, I think you should be the first member. You're already a trained police dog, this would be perfect for you!" He said, then smiled as Coke's whole face lit up. (Scene change: Rocky's badge) Chase, Rocky, Tundra, and Ryder were following Coke as he led them down the westward side of Twilight town. In the East, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Marshall were walking down another street. Coke was wearing a black collar that, although didn't have a crest like the other pups, was his sign of ownership so that the dog catcher wouldn't be able to get them. It had been decided back at the hotel that they would split up to go look for future members of the team. Ryder had explained that they would need the fundamental members, A Police pups (that was Coke), a marine pup, aviation pup, snow pup, construction pup, firefighter pup, and a recycling pup. However, the town had requested two other jobs to be a part of this patrol. work in progress... Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Males Category:Females Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Las Vegas branch Category:Twilight Town patrol Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- stories Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content